Kassie Skidzeez
"Are you out of your mind!?!" - Kassie Biography Kassie 3.jpg|link=http://rassieye.wikia.com/wiki/KickXKassie_Official_Fan_Site 8280156.jpg Kassie 1.jpg Kassie Skidzeez is a fanmade character for Kick Buttowski:Suburban Daredevil. Appearence Kassie wears a white and lavender dress with purple socks. Her hair color is solid red. She also wears a pair of purple and white gloves with goggles.Kassie also wears white skates with purple fluffy aglets. As a mermaid she wears a pink flower berette with a pink blouse.Kassie also has freckles on her cheeks. Althrough the series she has no nose. She is voiced as Lisa Ortiz. Abilities Kassie has a few abilities like, she is a gymnastic champion and a singer. From her mermaid powers, she is telepathic and she can create force fields at will. Kassie also has a firey grip, so whenever she squezzes any of her enemie's body part, it will burn them. Personality Kassie is a agyle and graceful kind of girl. But whenever Kick is threatened by Brad or someone she uses her mermaid powers against them. Whenever Kassie is angry or upset she summons a powerful storm. Friends and Enemies Kassie's only friends are Gunther ,Kick and Brianna. Kendall is Kassie's #1 enemie. Whenever Kick is annoyed by Kendall she gets angry but she does not use her mermaid powers against her. Wade is one of her friends and whenever Kassie visits the Food n Fix he calls her Little Miss Awesome. Love Interests Kick is Kassie's only love interest. Ever since Kick knew Kassie was a mermaid he had a little crush on her. Althrough the show Kassie does not know that Kick liked Kendall. Kassie describes Kick as an awesome and sweet hearted daredevil. Luigi Vendetta She has a tiny crush on him. Gordie Gibble Short period of time.﻿ Mermaid Secret Kassie was born with mermaid powers alongside from her sister and her mother. Kick, Gunther, Brianna and Wade are the only people who know about the secret. But if any human knew about the secret then Kassie, Bridgette and their mother leave MellowBrook forever. Whenever Kassie has contact with water mor than 12 seconds, her tail begins to sprout. Friends Kick Buttowski Gunther Maguson Wade Ms. Buttowski Mr. Buttowski Mr. Maguson Ms. Maguson Bjorgen Jackie Wackerman (halfly her best friend) Brianna Buttowski(Bestest Friend) Rock Callahan Mr. Vickel Enemies Brad Buttowski Kendall Perkins Mouth Horase Pantsy Miss. Chicarelli Gordie Gibble Ronaldo GiGi Coralston Family Mr. Skidzeez (father) Claire Coralston-Skidzeez (Mother) Bridgette Skidzeez (sister) Dustin Skidzeez (baby brother) Marina Coralston (grandmother) Adam Buttowski (possible son) Katie Buttowski (possible daughter) Amy Buttowski (possible daughter) Kick Buttowski (possible husband) Brianna Buttowski (possible sister-in-law) Brad Buttowski (possible brother-in-law) Honey Buttowski (possible mother-in-law) Harold Buttowski (possible father-in-law) GiGi Coralston (evil cousin) Love Interests Kick Buttowski Luigi Vendetta Gordie Gibble(shortly) Cammie Stumps Cammie Stumps is a prototype for Kick Buttowski before Kassie Stumps exsisted. She had tan skin, brown hair, a green dress with black tiger print, white gloves and a pair of goggles and skates. She was also going to be the daughter of Billy Stumps. Meeting Kick Buttowski One day after school Kick saw a mysterious girl named Kassie. As she skated away, Kick wanted to follow her. By gazing upon her gymnastic agility, Kick wanted to know more about her. On the next day Kick sat with Kassie during lunch so they can get to know each other. Kassie was hearing some rumors that Kick's stunts are "annoying" but she thinks his stunts are "unspeakable". One month later the school will be having their 1st annual formal dance. Kick wanted to ask Kassie but she was spoken for by Gordie Gibble. On the night of the dance Kick was jealous that Gordie asked Kassie before him. One minute later punch spilled all over Kassie. So she imedeately ran out of the school. Kick quickly skateboarded after her to the Mellowbrook Peir. He saw Kassie dive into the lake calling out her name. When Kassie reached to the surface, Kick stopped calling her name because he saw a mermaid tail. As his eyes grew very big as he found out that Kassie is a mermaid. Then suddenly she swam away, leaving Kick gazed and confused as he skateboarded home . A few months later Kassie returned to the school looking very happy. She explained to Kick about her mermaid identity and also gave him and Gunther her mermaid secret, never telling any human about it. Kassie is now officially a second best friend of Kick Buttowski. Alter Ego(s) Little Canolli She is the self-proclaimed girlfriend of Luigi Vendetta. Mrs. Buttowski It might be possible if she is married to Kick.﻿ Notes *Kassie's birthday is on January 23.. *Kassie's appearence was inspired by TeeNicks H2O:Just Add Water. *Everyday Kassie writes in her mermaid diary. *Kassie is alergic to mushrooms. *Kassie made her skates from scratch. *Kassie likes for romantic movies and books. *By Kassie's friendship with Kick and Gunther she feels smarter than them. *Kassie has immortality. *Kassie has a similar appearence as Arial from Disney's The Little Mermaid. *Kassie secretly has a unicorn plush named Mr. Extreme Horn. *Kassie's favorite food is spaghetti. *Kassie's real name is Kassenella. *If Kassie ever kisses kick, then he would have a little bit of Kassie's powers. *Kassie is immune to any type of poison. *Since Kassies birthday is on January 23 she is an aquaris. *Kassie is the second female counterpart of Kick Buttowski. *As a baby Kassie's eyes are yellow. *There is no info on how or why Kassie left for a few months. *Kassie's Disney XD counterpart is Rose from American Dragon: Jake Long. *Kassie's middle name is Blossom. *Kassie is the second Kick Buttowski character with red hair. *From her huge stock of pictures, Kassie is most likely going to appear in the Fanfiction stories. *By the exception of her eye color, she is known to have "dragon eyes" even though she is not part dragon. * Nicknames *Kass (used by Kick) *Red (used by Jackie) *The fairest skateboarder of them all (The Gloomy Skaters Club) Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Mothers